I'm Pregnant
by SONFreak16
Summary: Ellie and Sean are having a baby.
1. Sean, We're Having A Baby

Ellie was sitting on the couch when Sean walks in from going to the store. He walks over to Ellie and starts kissing her. Ellie places her hand on his cheek and adds a little tongue in their kiss. Sean breaks the kiss and pulls his shirt off and Ellie starts kissing his shoulders. "Do have a condom Sean?" says Ellie but then Sean touches his lips against hers and she forgets all about it. He lays her down on the couch and slowly unbuttons her pants and pulls them off before removing his own. "I love you Sean" Ellie says in between kissing. "I love you too baby" Sean replies back. Sean slides inside of Ellie and they begin having sex 

The next month Ellie woke up feeling really sick. She jumps up and run into the bathroom and barely makes it to the toliet before throwing up. Sean wakes up and sees that Ellie is not in the bed. "El?" Sean calls after his girlfriend. Just then he hears puking and races in to Ellie's side. "Baby? Are you ok?" Sean worriedly asks the redhead. Ellie finally stops throwing up and looks at Sean. "I don't know what happened. I just got a sick feeling and next thing I know I felt like I had to throw p. I barely ade it in here in time." Ellie says looking pale and tired. "Come honey. You're not going to school today. You're going to get alot of rest today. I'm going to make you a doctor's appointment as well. Just to be safe." said Sean as he picks up Ellie and carried her back in their room to lay her back in the bed. He covered her up and kissed her forehead before getting back into the bed himself.

Ellie and Sean's alarm clock went off at about 9:00AM. Ellie groaned still feeling very sick.All of the sudden she got the urge to throw up again. She jumped out of bed and ran for the toliet, making it just in time. Sean came in and rubbed her back until she was through. "Sean what is wrong with me?" Ellie aksed concerned for her health. "Maybe it is just a virus going around. You have a doctor's appointment at 10 honey so start getting dressed. Ellie took a quick shower and dried her hair before throwing it up into a ponytaill. She threw on some sweatpants and a white tank top. Sean and Ellie made their way to Sean's car and pulled out.

They arrived at the doctor's office and a swwet nurse with blonde hair escorted them down the hall and to a little white room. "Ok Miss. Nash take a seat on the bed and the doctor will be in here shortly to check you out." said the nurse with a smile. Ellie sat down on the bed and Sean sat in a car beside her holding her hand for support. "Thank you baby for coming." Ellie said as she looked around the room. "Anything for you El." Sean said right before planting a kiss on her forehead.

The doctor walked in and smiled at both Ellie and her boyfriend. "Miss Nash, so you have been throwing up I see. Any fever? Not able to eat certain things?" asked the doctor. "No fever sir but somethings make me sick just smelling it." answered Ellie. The doctor looked at Ellie causing her to get concerned. Sean felt Ellie's body tense up. "So is she going to be ok sir?" asked a very worried Sean in a stern voice. "I want to give you a pregnancy test Miss Nash." said the doctor with a serious look. At hearing those words Ellie remembered that she had missed her period and started shaking. She snapped her stare from the doctor to Sean who looked at a loss for words. "Why sir?" asked Ellie in a shaking voice. The doctor smiled. "Just to cross that option out ma'am. You are showing signs of pregnancy and I just want to make sure." conceeded the doctor. Ellie looked at Sean and couldn't speak out of shock. "Ok sir." Sean answered for his speechless girlfriend. "Ok then." said the exiting doctor. Ellie looked at Sean who got up and hugged her. "Sean I can't have a baby. I'm 16 years old and you are only 17. We can't raise a baby." said a rambling Ellie. Sean cupped her face with his hands. "El baby calm down. We don't know anything for sure. He said he just wants to make sure you aren't. If you are I can't put that baby up for adoption or abortion because that is ours. It is a part of you and that will make it special to me ok baby." said Sean as he rubbed Ellie's back and continued hugging her. A few minutes later Ellie took a pregnancy test and her and Sean went home.

Sean was in the kitchen cooking and Ellie walked in after school. Ellie smelled the food and took off to the bathroom. Sean stopped what he was doing and ran after her. He rubbed her back until she was finished. "Sean I can't do this. I need to know if I'm carrying a baby or not. It has been 2 weeks since I took a test. When are they going to call with the results." complained a worried Ellie. She hugged her. "Any day now El." said Sean before going back in the kitchen to finish cooking supper. Ten minutes later the phone began to ring and Ellie answered it.

"Hello?" Ellie said. "Miss Nash this is Dr. Sharp. Your test results are in ma'am." said the person on the other end of the line. Ellie start playing with her hair getting nervous. "Yes sir. So?" Ellie asked with surprisingly excited voice. "Congratulations to you and your boyfriend. You're pregnant." said the doctor. Ellie hung up the phone and looked at Sean. "What's wrong El?" asked Sean worried. "Sean we're having a baby." said Ellie as she slowly sat on the floor leaning up against the wall. Sean looked as shocked as the red head. He finally snapped out of it and walked over sitting next to Ellie. "I'm sorry El." said Sean getting up. "For what honey?" asked a confused Ellie. "Getting you pregnant. You had your college dream smashed by me." blamed Sean. Ellie got up and walked over to Sean and turned him around. She placed her hands on his chest. "Don't be sorry because I'm not. I'm carrying your baby Sean. I'm keeping it because it is ours. We share it." said Ellie with a small smile. Sean leaned down and kissed Ellie.

Two Months

Ellie was now two months into the pregnancy and everyone at school now knew. Paige, Marco, Ashley, and Spinner were the first to know. Ellie wasn't afraid to admit she was having Sean Cameron's child. The thought of it made her smile. Paige called Ellie every day to check on her and would walk her to classes. Ellie liked the attention and was happy Paige was there when Hazel made a mean comment about it. "I can't believe you are actually going to keep it. Ellie what about college and money? You going to live on welfare for the rest of your life? Sean is just going to walk out on you like he did before." said Hazel. Ellie started tearing up when Paige landed a huge right hook to Hazel's cheek. Paige got suspended but Paige texted Ellie ever hour to check up on her and had Marco walk her to class.

Ellie came home and laid down on the bed when Sean got home from work. He climbs over Ellie and began kissing her shoulders. Ellie smiled. "Baby don't get me started. I'm tired." said Ellie. "I just missed you so much and the baby," said Sean as he lifted up Ellie's shirt and kissed her stomach. Ellie placed her hand on the back of his neck and brought him to her face for a kiss. After ten minutes of kissing they stopped. Sean crawled over and laid next to Ellie and started rubbing her stomach. "I have gained 5 pounds." complained Ellie. "You're still beautiful El." Sean assured her. Ellie thought to herself Yea well now you say that. Wait until I get really fat. The thought of it made Ellie cringe. "So I was thinking about names for th baby Elle." said Sean. Ellie looked over at him. "What if it is a girl?" asked Sean. "I like the name Katie Michelle." said Ellie with a small smile that made Sean kiss her. "I love that El." Sean said praising the name. "If it is a boy I like the name James Nash Cameron." said Sean honoring Ellie's last name. Ellie smiled and kissed Sean. "Baby that is so sweet. I love you Sean." cooed Ellie. "I love you too El." said Sean.

Four Months

Now four months in Ellie was beginning to gain more weight. She walked into Mr. Simpson's class and took her seat next to Paige. "Hey hun. How are you feeling?" asked Paige rubbing Ellie's stomach. Ellie groaned. "Awful. I've gained 10 more pounds and Sean is so insensitive about it. He keeps saying how beautiful I am but I know its not true. Paige I'm becoming a fat pig!" complained Ellie as she laid her head on Paige's shoulder. Paige smiled and rubbed Ellie's back. "Sweetie it's okay. Sean is just trying to make you feel better. He isn't trying to make you feel bad." assured Paige. You guys are not the one with a human growing inside you. Sure its easy for you guys. I'm the one throwing up, gaining weight, and feeling like total shit all the damn time. On second thought at least you guys are there for me but still. Ellie thought quietly to herself. "El by the way you're not a pig. You don't even look pregnant." conceeded Paige smiling. Ellie smiled and hugged Paige. "Sean wants to name the baby James Nash Cameron if it is a boy. Isn't that adorable." squealed Ellie in excitement. "Oh my God! That is so cute." Paige exclaimed. "Paige, Ellie settle down." urged Mr. Simpson. School let out and Sean came to pick Ellie up. Ellie got in the car and leaned over to kiss Sean. "I missed you." said Sean in between kisses. Ellie moved down to Sean's neck and kissed. "I missed you too baby." said Ellie. They arrived home and Sean carried Ellie in kissing her shoulders. He put her up against the wall, pinning her hands up over her head. Ellie smiled at Sean's gentle yet still kind of rough touch. Sean then carried Ellie over to the counter and sat her on it. Ellie pulled Sean's shirt off and began kissing his shoulders. "Ok baby ok." Sean smiled carrying her back to the bedroom.


	2. Here Comes Baby

Ellie wakes up with a really bad headache. She looks over at her clock and it is 3:00AM. She nudges Sean awake and he jumps. "Ellie are you ok? Is everything ok? Is the baby alright?" said a very worried Sean. "Baby its ok. The baby is alright, I'm alright. I just woke up with a bad headache." Ellie assured Sean. "Come here El." Sean motioned for her to sit between his leg so Ellie climbed over and sat in between Sean's legs and laid back with her head on his chest. Sean began massaging her temples with his fingers and Ellie closed her eyes. "That is alot better. Thank you so much baby." said Ellie. "Anything for you El." said Sean. He slowly moved his hands down to Ellie's little bump on her stomach. Ellie smiled and placed her hands on Sean's. "I want to stay here in your arms." said Ellie in a tired voice. Sean kissed her cheek. "Then right here is where you will stay." said Sean as he continued rubbing Ellie's stomach until they both drifted back asleep.

**Six Months**

Ellie was six months in and you could now tell she was pregnant. _I swear if one more person tells me that I am so cute! I swear I'll kill them. _Ellie thought to herself as she was sitting in te floor folding new baby clothes that her and Sean had just bought. There was a knock at the door so Ellie struggled up and opened the door. Ellie stood there staring at none other than her mother. "Hey Eleanor." cooed her mother. Ellie could smell the alcohol on her breath. "Mom your drunk. Get in here before anyone sees you." Ellie said as she yanks her mother inside and slams the door. "Ellie you're putting on some weight." said Mrs. Nash with slurred words. "Yes mom I know. I'm pregnant." said Ellie. Her mother snapped her head around and stared Ellie in the eye. "You're considering abortion I hope." said Mrs. Nash. "Oh my God! NO! This is your grandchild mom! I could never do that. Sean and I are keeping our baby. We love it." screamed Ellie who was getting stressed out. Sean walked in from work and saw Ellie's mom. He looked over at Ellie who was shaking in anger. "Mrs. Nash leave now. You're stressing out Ellie and that will cause harm to my child!" yelled Sean. "Fine but Ellie I want nothing to do with you, your dick of a boyfriend, or that trash you are carrying." with that Ellie's mom was gone. Sean ran over to Ellie who now had tears rolling down her face. Sean pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair. "I can't believe she said that Sean. Our child is not trash." cried Ellie. "I know El. El calm down and sit down. Relax ok this isn't good for the baby." said Sean as he sat down next to the couch with Ellie.

The next day at school Ellie walked up to Paige crying. "Oh God hun! Ellie come here. What's wrong?" said a worried Paige as she pulled her red haired friend into a comforting hug. "My mom came over last night. She told me to get a abortion or she wll have nothing to do with me. Then she called Sean a dick and my baby trash." Ellie was not hysterical in tears. Paige held her pregnant friend close and stroked her hair as she rubbed her back as well. "Don't listen to her Ellie. She is wrong. Sean is a great guy and that baby is going to be beautiful like its mother understand. Your mom doesn't realize what she has. Come here El." assured Paige in the most comforting voice Ellie had ever heard. "Thank you so much Paige." said Ellie. Paige smiled. "Anything you ever need El, I'm here." said Paige before walking Ellie to class. After school Paige drove Ellie home because Sean had to work late. "Can you stay with me until Sean gets home Paige? I don't want to be by myself." asked Ellie. "Of course sweetie." said Paige has she pulled into a parking place and walked up to Ellie's apartment with Ellie.

Inside the apartment Paige was helping Ellie straighten up the place. After they got everything done Sean came home and Paige hugged Ellie before leaving. "Wow baby you and Michalchuk really shined this place huh?" said Sean looking around before making his way over to his pregnant girlfriend. Ellie looked up at him and smiled. "Yea I didn't want you to come home to a filthy house after a hard day at work." said Ellie before kissing Sean. Sean kissed back and rubbed Ellie's little bump on her stomach. "I love you El." said Sean. Ellie smiled and kissed him assuring him that she loved him too. All of the sudden she felt the baby kick. "Sean honey it kicked!" said Ellie. Sean placed his hand on her stomach and smiled before kissing his beautiful girlfriend. Ellie got up and went to the bathroom to take a bath. Sean got in after her and they both laid down in the bed and cuddled up to eachother. Then they both drifted off the sleep.

**Eight Months**

Ellie and Sean sat in the doctor's examine room waiting for the doctor to come in. Ellie stomach was still rather small but they had already been told that the baby would be small due to Ellie's size. Ellie was laying on the bed with her shirt up and Sean was holding her hand and stroking her hair like he always did when he was nervous. A few minutes later the doctor walked in and did a ultrasound of the baby. Sean smiled and almost cried when he heard the heartbeat. Doctor we are going to get you check into the hospital next month on July 15th. The baby is due on July 17th but we want you in early so we make sure everything run smoothly. Sean jumps up. "Why that early? Is the baby ok?" asked Sean who was very concerned for his girlfriend and unborn child. "Sean baby its ok. It is just so they can watch the baby because it is so small. Honey sit down." assured Ellie as she held Sean's hand. Sean sat down after kissing Ellie's forehead. "Well you are good to go Miss Nash." said the doctor. Ellie nodded and got up still holding Sean's hand. They made their way to their car and started home. Sean never once took his hand off of Ellie's stomach the whole night home. "Sean its going to be ok. I promise the baby is fine. I am fine. Next month you will be a proud father." said Ellie which made Sean smile at hearing the word father. "Sorry El. I'm just so worried. I mean this is going to hurt and I have to watch you in pain. Then the reason you are in pain is because of me." said Sean. "Yea baby it will hurt but I love you and I love our baby and I will go through any pain to have you both." said Ellie as she placed her hand on Sean's which was still on her stomach. They got home and Sean helped Ellie to the bedroom and made her some supper. The phone rang and Ellie answered it. "Hello?" said Ellie. "Hey hun, It's Paige. How was the doctor's appointment?" asked Paige anxiously. "Good. I check into the hospital July 15th and the due date is he 17th. Sean was so nervous he was shaking. I love him to death Paige." said Ellie. "He is such a good guy and is going to be a even etter dad." said Paige. "I know well I have to go. Spinner is taking me out tonight." said Paige. "Love you girl and take care of that baby. Call me if you need me. I have my cellphone with me at all times." said Paige. Then the two hung up and Sean brought Ellie her supper. Ellie ate and fell asleep.

The Next day at school Ellie was talking to Paige in Mr. Simpson's class. Ellie was doing her work when she felt at very sharp pain in her stomach. "Ow!" Ellie whispered causing Paige to look over. "Hun?" askeda concerned Paige. "Paige it's happening..." said Ellie. "OH!" Paige jumped up. "Mr. Simpson, Ellie and I have to go NOW! exclaimed Paige. "Why is everything ok?" asked Simpson. "No Ellie needs to go to the hospital please Mr. Simpson." said Paige who was helping a hurtin Ellie up. "Oh ok well be careful driving there." Simpson said. Paige raced to the hospital and they got Ellie into a room. Paige called Sean's cellphone.

"Hello?" answered Sean. "Oh God Sean! Ellie went into labor at school. Get your ass here now!" yelled Paige. Sean hung up and raced to the hospital. He ran into Ellie's room. "ELLIE!" he grabbed her hand. "Are you ok baby?" asked a concerned Sean. "Yes honey but they say it isn't...OW...time." whined Ellie. "Sean it hurts so bad please God..." said Ellie and Sean stroked her hair and kissed her cheek. "Hang in there baby girl." said Sean in Ellie's ear.

Three hours later Sean was woke up by Ellie screaming. "Ellie!" Sean jumped up. The doctors rushed in. "It's time Ellie." said the doctor. "Ok baby push." said Sean. "It hurts and it is your fault Sean Cameron. Doctor its hurts please oh God!' screamed Ellie in tons of pain. "Baby just push and it will all be over I promise. We can hold our baby." cooed Sean. "You try pushing out a bowling ball and see how you feel damn it!" yelled Ellie who was about to scream bloody murder.

Ten minutes later Ellie was holding her baby boy close to her as Sean was kissing her forehead. "Welcome to the world James Nash Cameron." said Ellie who was crying and kissing her boyfriend. The doctors cleaned baby James up and dressed him in the outfit Sean and Ellie had bought for him to go home in. They wrapped him up in a blue blanket and handed him to Sean. "He has your hazel eyes and red hair baby." said Sean in a very happy voice. "That was the most horrible experiance of my life until my eyes met his and I heard the cry of my baby." said Ellie. "He has my nose." squealed Sean making Ellie laugh.

The next day Ellie, Sean, and baby James arrived at their apartment. Ellie gave James a bath before feeding him and getting him to sleep. Sean and Ellie laid in their bed with their new son in the middle. "I love you Sean." said Ellie. "I love you too El." said Sean before kissing James and Ellie both.


End file.
